


Keep On Tickin'

by GaHoolianGirl



Series: SteveSam Shenanigans [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sweet, Talking About Stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6908428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Wakanda, huh? It's nice."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"It's where we are."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“The what is more important than the where, and what we are is alive, man."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep On Tickin'

**Author's Note:**

> As everyone went on and on about the Stucky in the movie, I was soaking up all the SteveSam moments, and this is the culmination of that.

“Wakanda, huh? It’s nice,” Sam said, leaning against the doorframe to Steve’s temporary quarters. Steve jumped, his head clearly somewhere other than his shoulders. His partner just laughed softly at his reaction, moving to join him on the bed. Sam put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and he smiled weakly in response.

“It’s where we are, that’s for certain.”

“It’s where we are,” Sam parroted back at him, overplaying Steve’s despondent tone. Steve pushed him playfully, releasing a chuckle.

“The what is more important than the where, and what we are is alive, man,” he squeezed his shoulder, “We’re alive. You’re breathing, I’m breathing, and so is Bucky, even if he’s a bit chilly.”

Steve’s whole torso heaved with a deep sigh, turning his head away from Sam, “I wish the journey here wasn’t so-”

Sam put a gentle hand on his cheek, turning his head back to him, “Ah ah ah, stop right there. You’ve got time to reflect on the journey. Right now, focus on the _now_. You’re alive,” he poked Steve’s chest, where his heart is, “This is tickin’ and that’s what is important.”

Steve smiled again, and this time it was wider and more genuine. Sam’s hand traveled down Steve’s arm, fingers leaving behind a light and comforting tingling feeling. His hand reached the other’s, and Steve took the initiative, intertwining their fingers together.

“Thank you.”

“That’s what I’m here for,” Sam said, laying his head on Steve’s shoulder, taking a deep breath, “You’re right though, that was a shit show. But it’s what had to be done. I made a choice, and I stuck with it.”

“And what was that choice?” Hesitation lingered in Steve’s voice, as if he was concerned for what the answer was.

“That’s an easy answer, Cap. My choice was you,” he laughed, “Well, I mean I agreed with you, but more than that, I followed you because that’s what I do. I believed in you, and I respect what you say and do. So I made the easy choice; you.”

There was a definite quiver in Steve’s voice when he spoke again, “I couldn’t do what I do without people like you. Whether it was Bucky, the Commandos, the Avengers, or you. I don’t know if there was _anything_ I could do without you guys by my side.”

Sam grinned, “Lucky you that you’re so charming, then.”

Steve’s smile became wide and boyish, “Well, I must be if I have you with me.”

“You really are a lucky son of a gun then, aren’t you,” he grinned, squeezing Steve’s hand.

Steve took a deep intake or air, “After everything that went down, I really am grateful to have you by my side. I know you and Buck weren’t on the best of terms, but you helped me find him regardless. You helped me protect him. You did all these things, and I feel like I provide you little in return.”

“ ‘Little in return’? Do you hear yourself? Captain America just said that to his partner. Really.”

“I’m being serious.”

“So am I. You give me plenty. Companionship, a good dose of adrenaline, and you’re no slouch in the looks department,” he readjusted himself so he fit more snugly into Steve’s side, “Don’t worry. I’m good where I am.”

Steve freed his hand, wrapping that arm around Sam’s shoulder and smiling, “You know, I think I am too.”•

**Author's Note:**

> I usually include a smooch or two in my romances, but I like to think SteveSam shows affectionate more though touches.
> 
> Temporary: I am taking fic requests since I am coming upon 100 fics. Reach me at [my tumblr](http://gahooliangirl.tumblr.com/) or through my email, gahooliangirl@gmail.com. This is only for a short while, so if you'd like it, I suggest you hurry up!


End file.
